Episode 4829
Cold Open Grover sets up today's theme of bubbles, as a lone bubble floats into frame. Before Grover can use it as a visual aid, it floats away. Scene #1 Alan and Chris introduce Sesame Street's first-ever Bubble Fest! Elmo, Abby, Telly and the kids gather for the festivities. Telly is excited, as he's never blown a bubble before, and neither has Abby (her mommy's always made them with magic). After Chris and Alan demonstrate how to blow a bubble, Abby gives it a try and makes some bubbles. Telly blows into his wand, but no bubbles come out. He leaves, determined to find a way to blow bubbles. Scene #2 Next, Alan and Chris introduce the "Bubble Fest Bubble Mix Mystery," which reveals the ingredients for bubbles. The mystery is how much of each ingredient they need. Their first solution doesn't produce bubble soap, so they change the amount of soap they use and get some bubbles! Telly returns with his tuba, thinking the air that comes out will blow bubbles from the wand. After he leaves, Alan and Chris pose a bubble riddle; the answer turns out to be "a bubble" (due to the occasion). Alan then shows them how you can see colors in a bubble. Telly returns once more with a bellow, which pumps air into the wand, but doesn't produce a bubble. He goes off on his quest, starting to lose hope. Scene #3 Up next is the Bubble Fest "Pop" Quiz, where Alan and Chris ask Elmo and Abby what items on the table can one blow bubbles from. All of them turn out to work. Finally, it's time for the Bubble Fest Finale, where they show how they can fit a human child inside a bubble. Crystal steps into a dish in a large soapy pool, where Alan and Chris make a bubble around her. Telly comes back with a fan, but it blows him away instead of the bubble wand. He sighs into his wand, creating some bubbles. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. (First: Episode 4704) Film B is for Bubbles: A child recites a poem about all types of bubbles. Muppets / Celebrity Ernie, Bert and various celebrities sing "Rubber Duckie." Muppets Murray tries to catch some bubbles, but they just pop. When asking how one can catch a bubble, Ovejita pops up and exclaims, "¡Vamos a averiguarlo!" In the park, Sara Sweetman and the kids make theories as to why bubbles pop and plan their experiment. While dipping hands in dirt doesn't work, the kids observe that tin foil and soapy water keep the bubbles on their hands. Murray shows the last two options - gloves and water. The gloves pop the bubbles, while the water allows them to hold the bubble. Murray then catches a bubble, which turns out to be another of Ovejita's tricks. (all three parts combined into one, segment intros cut) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 4. (First: Episode 4713) In this airing, the Count counts all the individual cookies. Cartoon A girl blows 4 bubbles. Elmo's World: Bubbles Scene #6 Telly shows off his newfound bubble-blowing ability and declares himself the king.